Turning 8
by TransformersGirl03
Summary: Kaylee and Jaydeen are turn 8 years old and their parents Jacob and Nessie are so happy. What will happen when the twins turn 8? Who will become more like a vampire and who will become more like a werewolf?


**Chapter 1**

* * *

I open my eyes and I hear my mom in the kitchen and I also hear my aunt and uncle. I slide my legs over the side of my bed and walk into the kitchen. I see Leah sitting next to Seth. Leah and Seth were like my aunt and uncle. Leah had gotten married about a year ago and she was expecting her first baby with the love of her life, Micheal. "morning mom" I say as I sit down, "morning Aunty Leah and Uncle Seth" I add pouring myself some orange juice.

"Good morning honey, is your brother up yet?" My mom asked as she set down a plate of pancakes. I shake my head no. "JAYDEN, TIME TO GET UP" She yells down the hall. I pick up my fork and start to eat. A few moments later Jayden, my twin brother, walks up and sits down next to me. I hurry up and eat my breakfast and drank my juice. Today we were going to see Nana and Papa, my mom parents. I could wait because I would also see all of my other family members too. They were all vampires and I loved hanging with them. My daddy was the werewolf. I loved hearing stories about my nana and my dad and the fact that he liked her. I have a kind of weird family but I love them.

"Jayden, did you want to go play in the yard in a little while. I want to practice my soccer before we see Uncle Emmett later on." I say standing up and carrying my plate to the sink. My mom kisses me on the forehead.

"Sure Kaylee" He says before looking to Uncle Seth, "Uncle Seth did you want to play with us too?" I waited to see what Seth said.

"Sure I will play with you kiddo's" He said picking up his plate and making his way to the sink.

I smile at his respond and I ran towards my room. Looking threw my closet I saw my jean overall shorts that had a pink flower and butterfly on them. I also pulled out my light pink shirt to wear. I had long brown hair like my mommy and I had my dad's eyes. I pulled my shirt over my head and then pulled up my overall shorts. I ran out of my room and into the bathroom. Grabbing my brush and a hair tie I walk out to my Aunt Leah. "Aunty Leah can you braid my hair" I ask, I knew she knew how to braid but my mom didn't.

"Sure honey" Leah said standing up with her huge belly showing. She was supposed to have her baby in the next month and I was excited to meet my new baby cousin. She walked to our couch and sat down. I sat on the floor in front of her and she started brushing my hair. It took her about three or four minutes to braid my hair. "There you go honey" She said and her voice seemed to sing out.

"Thank you Aunty Leah" I say giving her a hug and then raced towards the door. I was kind of fast but not as fast as normal vampires because I wasn't a full vamp or even half for that matter. I pulled on my sandels and then ran outside. Uncle Seth was outside kicking the soccer ball around with Jayden already. "I am ready" I say running towards them. My brother and I were against our Uncle and we were winning until my daddy came out to join in.

"I'm going to get ya" He said chasing me when I had the ball. My dad was funny and I loved him so much. Before I knew it Uncle Seth and my daddy were winning. Jayden was starting to get tired of playing but I want to still play. I loved soccer and loved playing with my daddy and Uncle.

"Oh Kaylee, Seth, Jacob, Jayden time to go" my mommy yelled from the door. We didn't own a car since my brother and I were home schooled by our Aunty Leah. I grabbed the soccer ball and ran towards the house. My daddy turned into his wolf form and I my mom picked me up. My brother climbed onto my daddy's back and we were off. Uncle Seth and Aunt Leah drove since they had to pick up Uncle Micheal. I was on my mommy's back as she ran through the woods next to my daddy. After about ten minutes we were at my Nana and Papa's house that they kind of shared with Gran and Grandpa Cullen.

"Is that my grand babies" I heard Nana's voice sing out.

"HI NANA" I yell and jump off my mommy's back and race towards her. I jump into her arms and she gives me a big hug. "HI Papa" I say as my papa walked out of the house followed by great uncle Emmett. My daddy had changed back into human form and was now standing next to my mommy.

"You know a little birdy told me that my two little grand babies are turning 8 years old tomorrow" my nana said.

"Yup we are turning 8 so that means that I am going to grow even bigger" I say because my brother and I grew a little big each year around our birthdays. We didn't grow as fast as our mommy had but not as slow as daddy either. Great Uncle Emmett grabbed my and tossed me into the air.

"EEEEE" I squeal while laughing, I always loved when I got tossed into the air. I could smell food cooking in the kitchen as we entered the house. I knew that everyone except daddy, Uncle Seth, Uncle Micheal and Aunty Leah would be drinking blood. I had tried it but didn't like it but my brother did. My parents figured that I would be more like my daddy and my brother would be more like my mommy. I listened to everyone talking as Uncle Seth, Uncle Micheal and Aunty Leah came up the stairs. Now the party could begin. We started by eating and then we each got gifts and tons of them. It was the best day before our birthday I had ever had so far.

* * *

**I hope you liked it so far. **

**So this is a story about Nessie and Jacob's twins Kaylee and Jayden. Edward is Papa and Bella is Nana to the twins. Carlisle and Esme are considered the grandparents to the twins. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks**

**~Transformers **


End file.
